


Never Thought I’d Miss You

by snt4612



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Reunions, Smut, Song: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (The Witcher), her sweet kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snt4612/pseuds/snt4612
Summary: Geralt stops in a pub with Ciri and sees a familiar face.*After Season 1 Finale*
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Never Thought I’d Miss You

“We have to find a place to sleep for the night,” Geralt to Ciri grunted from where he sat on Roach’s back. They had been traveling for days to evade the Nilfgaardians, who had been searching for Princess Ciri since the downfall of Cintra, but now it was growing dark. Geralt didn’t want to over exert Roach, and he hated the idea of travelling after dark with Ciri. Normally he would be fine with it, but he didn’t want to put Ciri in danger. “I think there’s an inn just over this hill where we can stop for the night, but you will need to disguise yourself. You are far too recognizable Ciri.”

She swiftly tucked her hair up into a cap so that she could pass for a boy. “Okay I’m good.”

They rode up to the inn, and Geralt disappeared into the building to inquire about two rooms for the night. 

“Hello,” the innkeeper greeted him.

“I’d like to get two rooms for the night for my son and I,” Geralt answered in his gruff voice.

“We don’t serve your kind.”

“I have money. I will pay whatever price you ask.”

“Fine,” the innkeeper acquiesced. “You can take your dinner in the tavern. It’s just through that door.”

“Do you have a stable for my horse?”

“There is one just behind the inn, but it will cost you extra.”

“Thank you,” Geralt said before throwing a few coins down and going back outside. “Come on,” he called to Ciri as he led Roach to the stable. “I have gotten us two rooms for the night.”

“Thank you. What’s for dinner?” 

“Whatever they’re serving in the tavern.”

They entered the tavern and were immediately overcome by a pungent smell. Whatever they were serving, it certainly wasn’t what Ciri was accustomed to eating at the palace.

As they sat down at a table in a shadowy corner, a barmaid took the stage across the room. 

“Hello everyone. We have a surprise tonight. A bard will be performing a few ditties for you.”

“Ugh great. Just what I need. Some offkey tune about something inconsequential like a piece of bread,” Geralt grumbled.

“Hello. Um, I’m honored to be performing for you all tonight,” came a soft voice from the stage as Geralt studied his beer intently. “I haven’t had the courage to perform this song in a long time, but I thought with recent events that we all could use a little hope right now, and that’s what this song is about. I hope you enjoy it,” the bard said before he started to sing.

“ _ When a humble bard,”  _ he sang in a soft almost mournful way.

Geralt immediately looked up. He was taken back to a scene that felt like it was a million years ago. He remembered the first time that he had heard this song, but it had been jovial then. He remembered entire taverns singing along but all he could see was the smiling bard that danced along leading them through the middle of it all.

Now, however, the bard sat alone with his lute on a stage, distant from the crowd. 

“ _ A friend of humanity,”  _ the song finished as the barmaid approached the bard.

“Excuse me sir, but there’s a man who wants to see you.”

“Tell him I’m busy,” Jaskier replied.

“You know I once knew a man who said that you didn’t want to keep a man with bread in his pants waiting.”

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked looking up quickly. He would know that voice anywhere. The gruff low voice that had so often insulted and yelled at Jaskier, but he still loved to hear it.

“Hello, Jaskier.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I needed a place to stay for the night,” Geralt said as he studied the floor. “You know I hate it when you play that song.”

“Well, we don’t always get what you want. Come have a drink with me. Our reuniting is cause for celebration.”

“I’m sorry, but I must get back to my companion.”

“Yennefer’s here?” Jaskier asked with considerably less enthusiasm than before.

“No,” Geralt said

“Oh?” Jaskier asked, brightened. “Well then how about I buy a round of drinks for all of us?”

“Hm,” Geralt said as he walked towards a room in the back corner of the room. Jaskier knew Geralt well enough to know that this was not a no, but more of an open invitation if Jaskier should choose to take it, and he knew that he always would. He followed after Geralt closely.

When they reached the table in the corner of the room, Jaskier was shocked to see a small boy sitting there.

“Geralt! He’s not…? You and Yennefer?”

“Clearly, you know less about children than you do about singing, as if that’s possible,” Geralt said in place of a real answer. “It’s been less than two yesrs since I last saw you, Jaskier,”

“Well, I know that a normal child wouldn’t be fully developed, but a magic one?”

“In all honesty, I haven’t seen Yennefer in some time, not since the dragon hunt. No, this is my Child of Surprise.”

“Princess Ciri?” Jaskier asked in astonishment.

“Could you keep it down?” Geralt growled. “The Nildgaardians are looking for her.”

“Hey, I know you,” Ciri chimed in. “You were that bard that used to play at court for time to time.”

“Yes! Tell me. What did you think of my singing?”

“I guess, I thought that you were rather talented. Yes, you’re really very good.”

“See,” Jaskier said, nudging Geralt. “Somebody likes my singing.”

“She’s a child. She doesn’t know any better.”

“Excuse me, sir,” the barmaid said as she came up behind Jaskier. “The people want you to play another song, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Jaskier answered smugly, staring pointedly at Geralt. “And please bring a mug of ale to my friend here.”

Then he turned around and took the stage again. This time his voice was stronger but still had a certain tightness to it. 

_ “The fairer sex, they often call them.” _ His voice was sweet and melodic. Jaskier didn’t even look up as he performed; he was too caught up in his music. 

Geralt barely noticed as a mug of ale was placed in front of him; he was too busy staring at Jaskier. “The Fishmonger’s Daughter” had always been jovial and silly. “Toss a Coin to Your Witcher” was hopeful and broad. This was more powerful and moving. Geralt had secretly always thought that Jaskier had a beautiful voice, but it was different now.

“ _ She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss,”  _ Jaskier finished the song quietly.

The entire pub was silent for a few seconds before it erupted into applause.

“So what did you think?” he asked as he approached the table.

“It was beautiful!” Ciri exclaimed.

“Geralt?” Jaskier prodded.

“What’s it about?” Geralt said in his low voice,

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“And you didn’t answer mine.”

“Well, I guess I wrote it about you, as always, and Yennefer.”

“But that doesn’t make sense.”

“What do you mean?”

“The song has three people,” Geralt said insistently. 

“I wrote myself in. Now really, tell me. What did you think of my song?”

“It was nice, Jaskier.”

Jaskier sat down across from Geralt, beaming due to the rare praise.

“A round of drinks for the table, barmaid!” he called out.

“Ahem!” Geralt coughed.

“You should drink some tea for that cough. It sounds nasty.”

“Ahem,” Geralt coughed again.

“Can I help you with something?” Jaskier asked.

“She’s 15.”

“And your point is?”

“She doesn’t need a drink,” Geralt said as he signaled to the barmaid. 

“Ugh, he’s so tiring, isn’t he?” Jaskier groaned, nudging Ciri. “Always telling you want you can and can’t do. He acted the same way when we traveled together.”

“Yeah, he treats me like I’m his daughter or something,” Ciri joked.

“By the gods, there’s two of them,” Geralt sighed into his mug.

“So, why did you two stop traveling together?” Ciri asked.

“Um, it’s a long story,” Jaskier said diplomatically.

“I’ve got time.”

“I said some things that I shouldn't have,” Geralt said as he looked across the room distantly.

“So nothing new, then?” Ciri joked.

“It wasn’t all your fault,” Jaskier said looking at Geralt sadly.

“Yes it was.”

“I shouldn’t have interfered with the dragon hunt.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you so harshly.”

“I should have stayed. You were obviously lashing out at me because you were upset. I should have been there for you instead of leaving just because I was a little upset.”

“I’m sorry.” Geralt said as he finally looked up at Jaskier.

“I’m sorry too.”

“Okay, well, this is all getting a little too awkward and personal. Also it’s getting late. I’m going to retire to my room,” Ciri cut in.

“Hm,” Geralt said in acknowledgement of her statement.

“Goodnight.”

“I’ll be up later to check on you,” he said before Ciri was out of earshot.

“Why did you let me stay with you?”

“What do you mean? I must have tried to leave you in some random town a half a dozen times.”

“Yeah, but you never really tried. You could’ve left me. All you had to do was ride Roach a little bit faster, but you didn’t. And you saved me when he djinn was killing me.”

“I don’t know. I guess I was lonely. Having a companion was nice even if he was always singing annoying songs,” Geralt explained with an uncharacteristic smile tacked on at the end.

“What happened to you? You’re not the same as when I left you,” Jaskier asked.

“Losing Yennefer hurt me, but losing you was the last straw. I reverted back to my old ways. I became like what I was when I was the Butcher of Balviken. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that soon I would have to provide for my Child of Surprise. I knew I had to be better for her, which was the only thing stopping me from slipping into total darkness.”

“The Butcher of Baviken- I thought you hated that nickname,” Jaskier chuckled. 

“I do, but it’s accurate. Why were you so against me fighting that dragon?” 

“I hated to see you put yourself in danger so recklessly. The thought of losing you scared me. My songs about you were always the most popular. Where would I find another Witcher who would let me follow him around?” 

“I put myself in danger all the time. You were never upset all of those times.”

“Fine. If you really must know the truth, I didn’t like that Yennefer was there!” Jaskier exclaimed. 

“What?”

“Seeing you with Yennefer made me jealous.”

“What?”

“Are you kidding me? Did you really not know?”

“I wasn’t like you told me.”

“You can’t be serious. I did everything but strip all of my clothes off in front of you. Oh, wait! I did do that when we stopped at that lake near Rivia.”

“We went in a lake. Your getting naked didn’t exactly seem like a sign of your undying love.”

“I can’t believe that you honestly didn’t know. What did you think the line about bread in my pants was?”

“The ramblings of a half crazed bard,” Geralt supplied.

“You’re clueless.”

“The song?”

“What?”

“What about the song? “Her Sweet Kiss”?

“I saw you and Yennefer together, and I was scared for you. Whenever you were with her you were always in immeasurable danger or nowhere to be found because you were off fucking her senseless somewhere. You were like a hopeless puppy always following in her shadow. I hated to see you like that, so one day when you were off with Yennefer doing gods know what, I wrote it all down in a song.”

“I never knew that. I always figured that you hated her because she insulted your hair or something.”

“Did she?” Jaskier asked worried as he reached to touch his hair. 

“I was making a joke.”

“The Geralt I knew didn’t make jokes.”

“What can I say? I’ve changed.”

“I know.”

“And what do you think of this Geralt?” he asked quietly.

“He reminds me a lot of the old one but still different. I don’t know if it's for better or worse yet, but I’d like the chance to find out. Is it okay if I travel with you again and write more songs?

“I’d love to have you as a travel companion. You can be a friend to Ciri as well. Gods only how much she needs one. But what of your feelings?”

“I can keep them in check if that’s what you want,” Jaskier answered.

“And if I don’t?”

“What?”

“I’m going to be upfront with you. I’ve had more than a few mugs of ale, and I might be a little inebriated, but I have a room. It seems a shame to waste it by talking all night.”

“What do you mean?” Jaskier asked as Geralt reached across the table and grabbed his arm.

He stood up and took Jaskier with him, leading him to his room. They stopped outside the heavy door to Geralt’s room and he pushed Jaskier against it roughly. He brought his lips down on Jaskier’s roughly in a clashing of tongues and teeth. 

It was like stars exploded behind Jaskier’s closed eyes. He had waited so long for this moment, and it was finally here. It was everything that he had imagined and more. The feeling of Geralt’s strong body pressed up against his was amazing, but he forced himself to pull away.

“Didn’t you promise to check on Ciri?” he asked.

“Shit,” Geralt growled. He knocked on the door next to theirs, but there was no answer. He pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the door. As the door opened, he peeked into the dark room before ducking back out again. “She’s fast asleep,” he said before turning his attention back to Jaskier. “Where were we?” he asked before he devoured Jaskier’s lips.

A few minutes later, Geralt had managed to open the door, and the two of them stumbled inside. They made their way and collapsed onto it unceremoniously. Jaskier began to tug at Geralt’s leather trousers. 

“We can’t Ciri’s next door,” he grunted.

“We’ll just have to be quite then, won’t we,” Jaskier asked suggestively as he clamped a hand down over Geralt’s mouth. He finally freed Geralt’s huge cock from his leather pants and began to pump it in his hands. It was strange to feel Geralt’s strong body writhing under his little one, but he liked it. He could feel Geralt getting closer beneath him, and he knew that he had to take further control.

“No,” he commanded Geralt. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Jaskier slipped out of his trousers quickly and guided Geralt’s hand to his hole. He gasped when Geralt slipped his first finger in, but Geralt put a quick stop to that.

“Shh,” he said as he placed his own over Jaskier’s mouth. “Two can play at this game.”

He had slid 3 fingers in now and was pushing them in and out at a rapid rate. Gasping, Jaskier pushed Geralt back onto the bed and and climbed on top of him. Geralt slid his fingers out of Jaskier, who shifted forward. 

He moaned deeply and louder than he expected to when Geralt first entered him. He hadn’t been expecting him to be so large. He gasped as Geralt began to pump in and out of him. He could feel himself coming closer to his climax. Geralt sped up his pace, and soon, they both climaxed before Jaskier collapsed onto Geralt’s strong chest.

“I think that it would be best if we got cleaned up,” said Geralt as he nodded to the bathtub, signalling that the night was not over.

“Do you any chamomile?” Jaskier asked.

…

The next morning Geralt was packing up the saddlebags when Ciri approached him.

“Good job,” she said as she approached him. 

“What do you mean?”

“You and Jaskier weren’t as quiet as you thought you were,” she said with a wink before turning and leaving Geralt standing with Roach in disbelief. On the one hand he was proud; on the other one, Ciri was only 15, but to be honest Geralt wasn’t upset. He was happy with Jaskier, and it didn’t seem like Ciri minded them being together.

Maybe one day, in the future, he and Jaskier could find a way to get married. At some point, maybe they could settle down and raise Ciri as their own. Geralt already thought of her as his daughter anyway. As strange as it was, the thought made him oddly happy, happier than he ever thought he could be.

Well, all’s well that ends well.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
